the_aethranorioum_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Hyper Color
Story A long-time ago in the near past, a planet of the colors, was called the "Colur", the most powerfull declay colors which humans are became the superpowered humans called "Colurum", on of the most strength and durring that, if take battle between humans and colors, combine together and maked the strongest in the world. Infact they are fighting in the 70th Tournament, the most worldwide tournament in history, that until they are fights against Draugr, named Negatron, who brought that he hates colors so much. For that reason, all the colors are falling to the earth and maked some happen. Now, Redben, the son of the Gray Guardian, alongside with his color friends, Orangeria, Yellowarrior, Greexter, Cyanna and Blueto, unite as the ultimate fighting team, the Color Warriors. Both of them are joining the 72th International Tournament of Colour Fighting where they collide into war against Negatron, whom he take conquer the Earth. However, humans of Earth have a problems within these colors name, they are trying to take down all colors to be new plan, "Colors are Illegal", whereas happen, they became the hates and more hateful than Negatron for what happen his powers that they took the power of hated of Draugr. Gameplay and Features ''Hyper Color plays Street Fighter series and Mortal Kombat series. Whereas is combine within the perfectly features. The first game that is using the colors. The game will combine gameplay elements with GreatDragonKid's Battle Rhythm series. HC will have '''Beautiful Colors', at different graphics you can see what it is beauty on this game. Also have Controlled Colors, reminds me above this different? Is gonna be customs, you can image how hard isn't, custom the colors of each characters. A featuring fighting attack, Color Blitz '''is the most important gameplay on the move attacks, while is different strongest yet. This will have '''Vision Mode. You can see what image at attack, it is different but most colors yet. The super moves at special moves, replaces, at are now into Hyper Colored Moves, there is the biggest moves you never see, an some signature moves will prove it. If was also using with Color Combos, why also using yet. Just like Battle Rhythm, if have two enhanced move-styles. The first is Extra Moves, is getting most important. The second is Urban Spectrals, somepoint to picked colors to blast it. These meter moves are only use at Hyper Colored Moves (which is Special Moves i think). This can using at Power-Up. If using the strongest color while you needing the Power-Up to increase attributes. Made be right with special gameplay,' Hyper Force'. The very similar to the Street Fighter V's V-Trigger, this will have using the powerfull of the color. The Pass Color, using signature moves to be style at the colors to have many things what is gonna be. The Color Form, the awakening of the color, to using and became the most strongest in the body. Like GreatDragonKid's Battle Rhythm series did, though made be Hyper Power Coloredion Selection. The strongest and the most powerfull of the Hyper Color that's what is gonna happen, with the extreme cinematic as come in. Also this must have two, you can pick the strongest move at two different Hyper Power Coloredions. Also the only one finishing move, Colorality, the once an killing move than Killer Instinct's Ultimate, that is using quick at the opponent is being defeated and you need do finished this. There is onces the two modes, Arcade and Story. For the Arcade Mode has 10 regular matches, following with Rival Match, if take Battle Rhythm-style. And for the Story Mode, which is included epic cinematic, the story started with Color Warriors. I official used the '''Futuristic Engine '''to have most realistics and most graphics, just like my greatest three ultimate deviant fighters; Attributes Unchained, Overwrath and Blood of Heretic First time to need Upgrade Colors, whereas like Injustice 2, there will be equipment, dust, to have RPG-style! And the World of Color, the special mode like other deviant fighters did. And finally, an very special console that i maded, Formula DVD, an featuring between PC and Xbox merge together, that was my idea when i was put in my three ultimate fighting games. Rosters Default * Blackster * Blueto * Briawn * Cyanna * Greexter * Greystler * Indihog * Maogelint * Orangeria * Pinkcess * Purplinja * Rainbolina * Redben * Violeta * Whitgel * Yellowarrior Unlockable * Coolceding * Wagressive Hidden * Achro * Salight * Ultraviobot * Visible Spectrum Bosses * Infrared Radiation (Sub-Boss) * Negatron (Final Boss) Pre-Order * Eigenlicht Update * Aecyan * Artichoke * Brewdn * Byzantium * Charleston Greo * Crayorange * Crellow * Deepink * Dim Grayevil * Dyedigo * Eerilack * Electrdigo * Ghost White * Hotink * Indirad * Indiallow * Indyego * Interange * Maximum Blue * Maximum Green * Maximum Purple * Maximum Red * Maximum Yellow * May Green * Mediumple * Midblue Man * Mornilue * Munred * Navy Blue * Pantone * Pigmreda * Powdlue * Procenta * Sky-Blue * SlateGray * Slatue * Vioweb * Viviole * Whitesmoker * X11ple DLC * Beicher * Celestra * Crimse * Fandango Señor * Fuzzy Wuzzy * Grullo * Mardi Gras * Maroonaboga * Nickel * Scarlet * Teally * Xanadu Category:Games